Beloved Imzadi
by Aeria Li
Summary: Will and Deanna reflect on their love on Betazed after his ship settles for shore leave in Medara. Short, sweet and to the point.


Disclaimer: I don't own William Riker or Deanna Troi, or anything else. They belong to Paramount and their respective creators. This was not written for the means of profit, only complete and utter joy. It also has references to "Imzadi" by Peter David which I, of course, don't own either.  
  
Author's Notes: After reading some beautiful Imzadi inspired works on here, I decided to write one of my own. :-) This could very well be a one-shot, but if you are so inclined for it to continue further, please let me know. Regardless, please, as always, R&R! :-)  
  
Beloved Imzadi  
  
by: Sable Li  
The warm air, coupled with the tropical moisture, set a breathtaking atmosphere in this more than lavish backdrop. The sun, while radiant and inviting, beamed down on an amorous pair basking in their surrounding while holding hands and maneuvering through towering leaves and tangling vines. The woman smiled with glossy pink lips, looking over to the man she loved with endearments smoldering within the deep sunders of her near-black eyes.  
  
"Will," she purred lovingly, squeezing his hand as he helped her up a scatter of slippery rocks.  
  
The dark haired man gave her a heart melting smile. Those cerulean eyes laced with that time-stopping smile made Deanna weak in the knees. She remembered long ago when they had ventured through this forest, after Will had saved her from certain damnation. That smile was just as beautiful now as it ever was.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Riker?" The words were said proudly as he pulled her curvy, yet slender form into his arms.  
  
Deanna took it in for a fleeting moment before she answered, "I'm so glad that you decided to come back here. This is certainly one of the major places our magic began."  
  
That voice, chiming with thick musings and that accent that pulled and tugged at his heart, made Will's smile broaden even further. She ran her idle fingers over his coarse beard before continuing, "This is the enchanting place where everything began. Where you became Imzadi."  
  
They reflected on the past for a moment as he drew her closer.  
  
"I'm sure your ship will be in capable hands while docked in Medara's shipyards," she cooed, running her fingernails down a trail on his back. Hungry fingers began to taper off at the small of his back before they were brought up to either side of his face.  
  
Looking at each other for a moment, they finally gave in to their thirst. He branded himself onto her mouth, moving gently to match the soft pressure of her silky lips. Will's hand slithered into her thick, soft hair. Caressing her tresses and pulling the beautiful angel closer, Deanna complied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She had been awaiting this for some time now. To have him here, with her, all by their selves. She was selfish when it came to him, especially now that they were married. Starfleet life was often demanding and personal lives were sometimes dimmed because of this. Not only that, her Imzadi was also a Captain. A prestigious Commanding Officer of his newly acquired ship. That alone would put some sort of strain on their happy life. But, Deanna didn't intend in letting him go. She had told him before that she would let him know when she needed him. Of course, his crew needed him... It was his obligation as an officer. But, as his wife, she needed him too.  
  
Her kiss intensified against his tender lips. A tongue caressed hers, enveloping her with lightning and fire. Will's firm yet docile hands touched her shoulders and slid down to her waist, igniting the woman within her. It was a sweet moment. One that would only belong to them, despite how vast and unexplored this universe was around them. In many ways, their relationship was like the space they so boldly ventured. Their love, while thoroughly accepted and explored in its own right, still held many secrets and obstacles awaiting them. Each time they made love it was like a new experience. It became better and better every time.  
  
Will knew this. He relished in it; reveling at her beauty all the time, while still remaining mystified over the woman he loved. How could he not noticed before? It had taken him decades to reach the point. In a way, he needed the time. He always knew he would end up with her, even beyond the many trysts he had in those years. Inwardly, the man regretted them. Every time he felt he was betraying his Deanna. He wouldn't have to worry about that any more...  
  
As their kiss smoldered down into tiny pecks, Deanna whispered thoughtfully, tugging onto his hand. "Will," she said a little reluctantly.  
  
He could tell something was wrong. What it was, he couldn't tell.  
  
"What is it Deanna?" he asked with concern.  
  
She looked up at him with quivering dark eyes, shimmering with unshed tears. How was she going to tell him this? Would he be mad? Anxious? Maybe, even, scared? Finally, she poured out her soul with one quick sweep of words.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
He pulled her into his arms into a tight embrace, caressing her with unfathomable kisses. 


End file.
